igroundbreakingfandomcom-20200216-history
Nine Inch Nails
Nine Inch Nails Nine Inch Nails is an industrial rock band formed in Cleveland, Ohio in 1988 by Trent Reznor. Trent Reznor maintained creative control over the band for almost thirty years, before Atticus Ross joined as the band's second full-time member in 2016. For touring a full live band is hired. Nine Inch Nails and Trent Reznor are often considered pioneers in the industrial movement. Nine Inch Nails has enjoyed much success since their debut album Pretty Hate Machine. Since then they have had multiple albums go platinum. Nine Inch Nails began when Trent Reznor, working as a janitor at Right Track Studios in Cleveland, was allowed to record his own music during studio downtime. He soon produced a demo titled "Purest Feeling," which he sent off to various record labels. TVT Records signed the band, and in 1989 they released their first album, Pretty Hate Machine. After touring with various popular industrial bands, problems started to emerge while Reznor was attempting to record his next album, particularly intervention from TVT Records. In response, he secretly recorded the Broken EP, which earned him free reign over his music. Interscope records made a deal with TVT for partial rights to new NIN music, and soon Nothing Records was formed, signing acts such as Marilyn Manson. After 1994's The Downward Spiral and extensive touring, Reznor returned to the studio for a new album, while battling addiction and the loss of his paternal grandmother. Calling in multiple artists for assistance, Reznor returned after five years with 1999's The Fragile, often considered by fans the best Nine Inch Nails album to date. After the Fragility tours, Reznor took a hiatus to get clean. Nine Inch Nails returned in With Teeth, a new album focusing on the demons Reznor dealt with during his absence. Two years later, the concept album Year Zero was released, introducing a new side of Reznor's songwriting, one based on storytelling rather than his life. The following year saw the last two Nine Inch Nails albums of the decade, the instrumental Ghosts I-IV and experimental The Slip. After work in How To Destroy Angels and scoring films, Reznor returned in 2013 with Hesitation Marks. In 2016 Reznor announced the addition of Atticus Ross as a member and the first in a trilogy of EPs, Not The Actual Events, with Add Violence following in 2017 and Bad Witch in 2018. Discography (halos) #Down In It (1989) #Pretty Hate Machine (1989) #Head Like A Hole (1990) #Sin (1990) #Broken (1992) #Fixed (1992) #March of the Pigs (1994) #The Downward Spiral (1994) #Closer/ Closer to God (1994) #Further Down The Spiral (1995) #The Perfect Drug (1997) #Closure (1997) #The Day The World Went Away (1999) #The Fragile (1999) #We're In This Together (1990) #Things Falling Apart (2000) #And All That Could Have Been: Live/Still (2002) #The Hand That Feeds (2005) #With Teeth (2005) #Only (2005) #Every Day Is Exactly the Same (2006) #Beside You In Time (2007) #Survivalism (2007) #Year Zero (2007) #Y34RZ3R0r3m1x3d (2007) #Ghosts I-IV (2008) #The Slip (2008) #Hesitation Marks (2013) #Not The Actual Events (2016) #The Fragile: Deviations 1 (2016) #Add Violence (2017) #Bad Witch (2018) Groundbreaking has stated that Nine Inch Nails is a major influence on his work, and frequently posts pictures on Instagram of new NIN-related purchases or attended shows. He has covered and remixed Nine Inch Nails in the past, and has stated their 2007 release "Year Zero" was the initial inspiration for Anarchy. More information at Ninwiki Category:Artists/Bands